Wretched and Divine
by Iblis-san
Summary: When Natsu leaves the guild without telling anyone his reasons besides Makarov, his team wants to know why. After years, they meet again. But Natsu changed. And why is he calling his change "his true form"?
1. Burning memory's

_Wretched and Divine_

 _ **AN: Hi. It's been a while, hasn't it? It's because I was on a family vacation. And, I may or may not had an awful time. The first half of the week, there was NO wifi. Suffocating, cause I need a daily dose of Izaya and Shizuo. I also need a dose of No.6. Anyway, I was bored as hell. It was 40 degrees the whole fucking week, and I couldn't swim because I hate swimming and I don't have a swimming suit. More about my shitty life if you scroll down.**_

 _ **And I got insaner on vacation. That's why I wrote this. I hope you guys enjoy.**_

 _ **Oh, and I love gore, so this story is going to some serious gore factors. Seriously, I already wrote the 2 chapter, and I went crazy there already. Soo... Yeah. Don't like, don't read.**_

 _ **If you don't like this: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU CLICK ON A FIC THAT HAS FUCKING HORROR AS GENRE? YOU STUPID!**_

 _ **Ahem... Anyway, enjoy. First chapter is short (like Natsu, Edward, Rivaille/Levi, and every epic character evah.) and has no gore.**_

Ch. 1 _Burning the memory's_

"Master. I want to speak with you." A pink haired mage said. His hand was on his emblem, covering it fully.

The tiny old man looked at one of his children. He saw the look on his face. "Alright. Come to my office."

The pair left the busy guild hall and went to the office.

A certain red haired female saw everything. Including the look in her comrades eyes.

~X~

The red haired female was sitting at the bar, waiting for her sixth piece of strawberry cake.

"Erza, is something wrong?" The white haired bar maid asked. "You never eat this much cake on one day."

Erza sighed frustrated. She was waiting for Natsu to come out, but it's been two hours! Two freaking hours!

"Nothing's wrong, Mira. I'm just... Distracted."

When Erza finished her sentence, the main guilds door opened. A tall male walked inside, half naked. He was followed by a blue haired female, another female, with blonde hair, and a flying blue cat.

The group silently walked inside. The blonde looked gloomy. She took a seat next to Erza. The male took the other side of Erza.

"How did your mission go?" Mira asked the two. "And why isn't Juvia with you anymore, Gray?"

"I lied to her about my sexuality." Gray said sweat dropping.

"And Juvia attacked me twice." The blonde said.

"Did you got the money, Lucy?"

The blonde started to sob. "No I didn't~" she cried.

Erza smiled and noticed the back door opening. The pink haired male walked outside. His dark green eyes were filled with an unknown emotion. Erza's eyes widened when she noticed his arm.

His emblem was gone.

And not just gone. It was burned away. And it almost looked like a part of his skin was ripped of. It was messily covered with some bandages.

The pink haired man walked to the blue cat, patted him on his head, and whispered something. The cat started to cry. Natsu stood in the doorway, waiting for Gramps to announce what would happen.

The master came out as wel. His eyes were a little bit red. "Children!" He spoke.

"One of you, has left us. He decided to go his own way. We may not all agree on his way, but I want you to accept it."

"May we know who left?" Levy asked.

The master nodded. "Yes, you may. It was a mage with potential. Team Natsu's member Natsu left."

Everybody was shocked. Natsu was the most devoted to the guild. He was here since his childhood. Why did he leave?

The ice mage growled. "I don't believe it! Why would he leave? That flame head has no reason to leave!"

"I have no reason to stay anymore as well." A low voice, filled with sadness sounded trough the guild. They saw their friend in the opening.

"And, don't worry. I know the rules. I can't contact an old client for personal use, I can't share personal information about the guild or it's members and I will not forget what happened here."

After that, Natsu mumbled something. Only the dragon slayers could hear it, with their strong hearings. Gajeel and Laxus both growled unconsciously, while Wendy refused to look at Natsu.

Natsu left, ignoring Grays angry insults, and the sobbing of his former comrades. He glanced over at Happy, and seeing the small cat crying and sobbing that hard was painful, and almost broke his heart.

"I'm sorry Fairy Tail."

 ** _AN: I'm such an asshole. I fucking know. Even on a boring ass vacation (which was boring) I failed to write for SS, and created this instead._**

 ** _Vacation was bad. I fought a lot with my family, and I accidentally kicked in a door. (It has a pretty large hole in it now.) and no, I don't have anger issues, I was locked out, and I was tried to kick in the door. And I fucking did it. Is it wrong that I feel like Shizuo from Durarara! ? Cause, it didn't hurt me, and it was extremely easy to do. And I was bear feet. (Tbh, I was impressed myself xD)_**

 ** _Anyway. Enough about me and my hatred towards doors, (I deeply despise doors. But I also love them) what about the story?_**

 ** _It was inspired by Izaya (From Drrr!) and I can say, the whole vacation watching Izaya is amazing. I fucking love Izaya. And I started screaming in happiness when Shizuo trowed the vending machine for the first time. (XD)_**

 ** _By the way, same sex marriage is legal! (How many fucking weeks am I too late? I just heard about it about a week ago)So to celebrate, I'm going to write a same sex couple one shot thingy! So, you guys can send me your favorite same sex couple. I don't give a damn if it's male on male or female on female. It can be canon, it can be crack, just send me a couple. Please also say the names of the anime. Long live same sex couples!_**

 ** _If you are homophobic: leave. Now. Cause you are dealing with someone who not only supports same sex couples, I fucking love them. And those rare moments I write romance, will probably be of same sex couples. And if that doesn't convince you: did you hear Mangaminx and her wife Krismpro? SO FUCKING MOEE~_**

 ** _Anyway~~ enjoy my twisted story! and don't forget to send me some gay couples so I can show my rainbow colored love for gay people ~(^•^)~_**

 ** _If you liked it, review. If you didn't like it, review. If you loved it, review, follow and favorite it._**


	2. Burned memory's from 4 years ago

Ch. 2

 **Warning:** **If you plan to read this story, please remember that there will be offensive content. There will also be gore, violence, abuse, murder, detailed description, mentions of suggestive content, cursing and offensive humor. If you can't handle this, but choose to read it anyway, you have been warned. Rated T for a reason. Putted in the 'Horror' section for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters in any way. The only thing I own is the plot.**

 _ **AN: It's longer this time. And, if you haven't noticed the warning, there will be gore.**_

 _4 years of burned memory's_

It's been fours years since the well known 'Team Natsu' lost a member. The rest of 'Team Natsu never stopped wondering why he left. The one who was the most desperate to find out was no one other than his ex-partner, Happy.

These four years had been rough on every member of the group. Lucy felt emptier without her best friend around to cheer her up. She felt lonely without him and Happy popping out of nowhere in her apartment.

Gray was frustrated and sad. He lost his rival and (although he would never say it, or even think about it) one of his best friends. He wouldn't deny that he missed the fights between them, and he missed the insults.

Erza was suffering from guilt and self-blame. She continue thinking it was her fault he left, because she never acknowledged him, and she didn't notice that Natsu wasn't happy anymore in the guild.

Happy was probably the one who felt the most pain. He lost his father figure, his best friend and his roommate. He couldn't bare being in his own house anymore, 'cause it remembered him of the loneliness and the fact that Natsu was really gone.

The dragon slayers felt all different, but one thing was the same. They all felt disappointment. They were disappointed in themselves because they failed as fellow dragon slayers.

However, most of them moved on. With their lives, at least. They realized they couldn't be depressed forever, and decided to continue to go on missions.

Happy decided to live with Gray, because he never went there with Natsu. Lucy's home was still hard to go to for Happy.

The former members of 'Team Natsu' and the current members of 'Team Erza' returned to their lively self, even forgetting sometimes Natsu isn't even with them anymore.

Everybody moved on, besides Happy.

~X~

It was another lively day in the magical guild Fairy Tail. Their master, Makarov, was sitting in office. He just got an updated list of most searched criminals.

While Makarov was going trough his list, deciding which team should go after which criminal, based on strength and knowledge, his eyes stumbled on a strange poster, with a criminal without a name.

Wanted: Dead or Alive

An extremely dangerous criminal. There's no information.

Extremely high reward if captured/killed

The picture was vage. The only thing showed clearly on the picture is that the suspect had demonic green eyes, and the rest was covered in flames.

Makarov decided to let his best team pair up with some other wizards.

The tiny master went out the room, with the poster.

~X~

"Listen up brats! I have a special request for you! It's from the counsel!"

People started to whisper. The counsel would only request to guilds if they couldn't complete the tasks themselves.

"I want team Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Wendy and Mira to complete this task for them. Come to my office."

The group went to the office. Makarov closed the door behind the group.

"So, what is the mission, master? Since it's requested by the counsel, I doubt it'll be an easy mission." Erza said.

Makarov nodded. "I want you to capture a criminal. And if capturing is impossible, you have my and the counsels permission to kill him."

"Kill?" Lucy's voice sounded shocked. Makarov nodded.

"Yes, kill. The counsel told me that this is a criminal to dangerous for humanity. That's why I choose all of you. You are strong members of Fairy tail. I'm sure you'll be able to figure something out. The counsel also gave permission to retreat. Since it's and incredibly dangerous villain."

The group went silent, but Erza nodded and wanted to continue the conversation. "His whereabouts?"

"To be precisely, I don't know. The last time he was seen, he was near Hargeon. He destroyed a village nearby, and he severed all the villagers heads."

The whole group was disgusted. What kind of twisted person would server someone's head?

"I warn you, it's quite gruesome. So it's better to go with a smaller group to the city while the other group searches for the culprit."

Hargeon. It brought a lot of memory's back for Lucy. She met Natsu and Happy there, and they were the ones who got her into Fairy Tail. Lucy shook her head. She moved on; no need to think about him anymore. To Lucy, he was nothing more than an old friend and as well a happy and sad memory. Nothing more.

The master dismissed them, and the group went to prepare for their mission.

~X~

When everyone was ready, they all left. The group went to the train station, much to Gajeel and Wendy's displease.

After an hour on the train, they arrived in Hargeon. Erza separated the group up in two teams.

"Gajeel, you, Juvia, Wendy and Mira are going to search for the criminal. I will go with Lucy, Happy, Gray and-" Erza caught herself off. She almost said something stupid. "And we will go to the village to seek for survivors and clean up there."

A few moment later (that existed of Juvia complaining about not being with Gray) the separate groups went off.

When Erza arrived in the village, she was shocked. The smell of death was strong, and small fires were burning around the houses and corpses. When Erza overcame her shock, she pushed the others back and warned them about the disturbing sight.

When Lucy, Gray and Happy entered, ignoring Erza's warning, their reactions were all different.

Gray, who was obviously disturbed and disgusted, tried to hide it as good as he could.

Lucy felt vomit forcing her way up her throat, but forced it back down.

Happy felt tears coming out of his eyes. He almost fainted from the smell of death.

Erza took the lead again. "Let's investigate. Lucy, Happy, can you guys search for survivors? Gray and I will take a closer look at the corpses."

Lucy and Happy nodded, both being satisfied with their job. As long they could get away from the awful sight.

Gray walked over to a corpse, and he was shocked. It was a young child. It's head was ripped of, and his body was covered in burns, bruises, and deep cuts that looked from an animal.

Erza approached another corpse. This time it was an adult woman, probably a few years older then Erza herself. In her dead arms was a headless baby. The woman's head was also missing, and her stomach and chest were cut open. Some of her organs were missing. When Erza saw her heart, she immediately looked away.

The heart of the woman looked like someone was snacking on it. It looked like a wolf bit her in her heart.

The baby wasn't looked better. His limps were burned off and he looked like he wasn't brutally murdered, but suffocated and then used as a rubber toy.

Erza stumbled backwards. Her body was shaking with fear. "G-G-Gray... Let's go. I've seen enough."

Gray obeyed and walked away with Erza.

Both of them were traumatized by the awful sight of gore.

~With Gajeel and his group~

Gajeel, Wendy, Mira and Juvia separated. Mira and Juvia were asking around, while Gajeel and Wendy were looking around in the forest. They stumbled on a stone cave. A strong, recognizable scent was their. They walked in, and they saw something written on the wall.

It was curved in the wall with claws, and covered in human blood. It said:

'The dragons have failed me'

Both Gajeel and Wendy growled wildly and deeply by this sight. They knew that they were in another's dragon territory.

And they've heard this sentence before.

~With Lucy~

Lucy was searching with Happy for survivors. But, when she heard an all to familiar voice, her body began to shake with sadness and fear.

"Oh, Luce~"

 ** _AN: Can I say how much I love gore? No? Okay then... Anyway: enjoy this. And are you surprised that I updated so quick? I'm surprised to. But this chapter was already written, so... And for the same-sex one shot: Two people want to see me write Gratsu (Gray and Natsu) from Fairy tail. PM me or review if you want a different couple from the same or different anime. Hope you enjoyed, and I'll see you guys next chapter._**

 ** _By the way: sorry if there are any grammar mistakes._**


	3. Burned tongues

Ch. 3

 **Warning:** **If you plan to read this story, please remember that there will be offensive content. There will also be gore, violence, abuse, murder, detailed description, mentions of suggestive content, cursing and offensive humor. If you can't handle this, but choose to read it anyway, you have been warned. Rated T for a reason. Putted in the 'Horror' section for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters in any way. The only thing I own is the plot.**

 _Burned tongues_

"Don't you recognize my voice? The voice that you used to love?" A playful, yet dark voice trowed the question at the terrified blonde.

Lucy looked at the silhouette. It looked like an demonic creature.

The creature came out of his cover, and revealed his face.

"N-Natsu..." The blonde managed to say, before feeling the tears come back down. He changed so much. His once pink hair, was dark red. Two large horns were sticking out of his head. They horns looked like goat horns. He was a lot talled and more muscular. His hands looked like dragon claws. He was fully covered in black scales, besides his face and the place were his mark used to be. On that place, he had a large scar.

What Lucy scared the most, were his eyes. His once caring light green eyes, were dark, and demonic.

Natsu smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. His teeth were more like fangs. On his back, there were two large wings. They were black, with red stripes (like Acnologias wings, but in red)

"Cool, isn't it?" Natsu said. He wrapped his wings around his body. When Lucy looked closer they looked like bat wings with scales.

"Natsu... What happened?"

~With Gajeel and Wendy~

Gajeel and Wendy were in a hurry. They followed the smell and runned faster then the exceeds could fly.

Gajeel growled dangerously. He had a bad feeling about this.

Wendy was worried. "Someone is in danger."

~With Erza and Gray~

"Where's Lucy? She's taking to long."

"Let's search for her."

~Back with Natsu, Lucy and Happy~

Happy hasn't said a word. He just stared. He was terrified, and happy. Terrified, to see what Natsu has become, and happy, to see he was alive, and well.

Natsu noticed the little blue fur ball. Natsu fel his heart waver for a second, but quickly recovered.

"So, my little fur ball lives with you now, Luce?"

Lucy shook her head. "He lives with Gray."

Natsu smiled a twisted smile. "Gray, huh? My dearest old rival. Time to pay him a visit." He took Lucy by her waist and gave his ex-partner a knowing look. They took off.

~Erza and Gray~

Erza felt something approaching. The air felt thick and the clouds became dark. A strong black magic was approaching fast. Gray felt it as well.

A playful voice was screaming trough the air. "YAHOOOO~!"

Natsu was flying above Gray. "Long time no see. How nice. A team Natsu reunion. Or is it a Team Erza reforming?" Natsu's smile was twisted.

Gray growled. He didn't like the way Natsu was speaking. His voice sounded like he was about to kill them.

Natsu smiled down at Gray. "Hey, Gray?"

"What?"

"Catch!" Natsu threw Lucy a few meters away. He was flying high enough that a fall could easily hurt her when she hit the ground. Gray cursed colorfully and start running to catch Lucy.

Luckily, Gray catched Lucy. Lucy thanked him, while Natsu was laughing.

"WHAHAHAHAHA! Humans are like dogs. You're a good boy, Gray. I'll reward you."

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO YOU, FLAME BRAIN?"

Natsu, who was still flying, crooked another insane smile. "What happened? Flame Brain?" Natsu flew at high speed to Gray. "Listen, dog. You can't speak until your owner says you can."

Gray growled. Natsu hitted him in response with a newspaper. "Bad dog! Don't growl at your owner! No reward for you!" (AN: I'm cracking so fucking hard up at the image of Natsu being all scary hitting gray with a newspaper xD)

Gray was confused. "Why do you look like a wannabe dragon?"

"Wannabe dragon? Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me, dog? WHAHAHA Dogs are stupid. I just achieved my true form, that's all."

"True form?" Erza asked.

Natsu nodded. "I want to show you guys something."

"Okay?" The group said at the same time.

Natsu lifted a flame in his hands. When the flame melted away, there was a head.

"This is one of my trophies." He said, with a proud and twisted smile.

Gray, Lucy, Erza and Happy were shocked.

"Now... Who wants to be the next one?"

 ** _AN: do you guys know. Bill Chiper from Gravity Falls and Izaya from Drrr? I decided to make Natsu like them. A playful demon who is even more scary because he is so playful. I like it that way, and it fits Natsu's personality. And I fucking love Natsu's sassy-ness with the dog gray thingy._**

 ** _And, people: YOU CAN SAY SOMETHING ELSE THEN FAIRY TAIL FOR THE SAME SEX ONE SHOT!_**

 ** _I mean, look at my anime list on my profile: it's HUGE. I know I write more about FT then other animes, but that's only because writing for Natsu is easy, since we have similar personality's (but, I'm more like Satoshi fro Hyouka, strange, isn't it?)_**

 ** _anyway: you know he drill._**


	4. Burn the enemies

Ch. 4

 **Warning:** **If you plan to read this story, please remember that there will be offensive content. There will also be gore, violence, abuse, murder, detailed description, mentions of suggestive content, cursing and offensive humor. If you can't handle this, but choose to read it anyway, you have been warned. Rated T for a reason. Putted in the 'Horror' section for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters in any way. The only thing I own is the plot.**

 ** _A/N: And... WHY is this chapter later? 'Cause, the first 3 were so FUCKING quick. Like a bullet train._**

 ** _It's because I didn't know if I would kill someone, let them fight Natsu or retreat. So, I'll do all of them. Sorta._**

 ** _Anyway: chapter 4. AND DONT FORGET TO SUGGEST FOR MY GAY PRIDE ONE SHOT! (I'm not pissed. I just n_** eed to know. I'm like Izaya, but... Little bit less extreme.)

 _|Burn the enemies|_

Natsu smiled at his former comrades. He smiled his famous 'Dragneel smile' but, his eyes were covered in darkness and mischievousness.

The group was silent. Is he for real? He must be joking... Right? Maybe he fell on his head, or something. This. Isn't. Natsu. Right?

"No volunteers? To bad, to bad. I don't know who to pick. I'll be so nice to warn you: the one who goes first, can get some demonic pleasure~~" Natsu said with a wink and a seductive voice.

Grays face went green. Natsu's new... Personality already made him sick, but just the thought of him being seductive was... Grossing him out.

Natsu saw Grays expression. "Aww, not into dude's, Gray-chan?" He mocked. "Maybe I'll pick you first then." Natsu laughed an evil laugh while Gray almost puked. (AN: don't blame me. It was irresistible to make this... Hint? XD)

"I never knew you were into boys, Natsu." Gray said, after forcing his puke back down.

"I'm open minded. Humans are all the same for me. Boys, girls... Seriously, it doesn't matter. In the end, humans are just bags of blood and bones. Magic or not, Male of female. You are all equal before me. And, yet, you're reactions when I kill you*, are all different."

Erza growled. "Natsu, what happened? You used to be good and kind. Now you're... Scum."

"Scum? SCUM?! WHAHAHAHAHA!" Natsu laughed like a mad man. "Sweetheart, don't use human words on me. I'm not human anymore. I was once human. But, isn't it obvious that I'm not human anymore? Get your mind together. Don't you see it, blind human?"

Lucy was facing the ground. She didn't lay her eyes on Natsu. When he noticed this, a small, playful smile crept on his face.

"Aww, Luce, why won't you look at me?~~ I'm hurt, you know. And that from my former best friend." He said, in a mocking hurt voice.

Lucy still refused to look at Natsu. Natsu growled in frustration, and walked to her. He grabbed her chin, and forced it up. "Look at me, Luce~~~"

Lucy looked up, but didn't look Natsu in his green eyes. Natsu growled and scratched Lucy over her eye.

Lucy let out a heart breaking scream. Gray and Erza raced to Natsu, but he flew away.

"Why would you do that!" Gray yelled to Natsu, who was a few meters flying above them.

"Well, she wouldn't look at me, so I decided that if she refused to look at me, I might as well make sure she'll never look again."

Erza had enough. She knew Natsu wasn't Natsu anymore. He admitted that he murdered the villagers, had a strong black magic and he attacked Lucy. He is the enemy.

Erza changed into her Flame empress armor (don't know the correct name) and attacked her former comrade.

Natsu smiled when he saw Erza. "Flame armor won't work, sweety~"

Erza attacked Natsu. He easily dodged all her attacks in the air. "You do know that I have full control in the air, huh? I can bend my wings, even if it's only a muscle, it'll make a difference."

Erza continued trowing her strongest attacks at him. Natsu yawned. "You fail to amuse me. Maybe some screams can make this interesting." Natsu smiled evilly. He activated his magic, and black flames appeared in his hand. "This is my weakest spell." He only said, before whispering:

"Burn in black flames."

Erza was suddenly covered in black flames. Blood boiling screams were heard, and in a few seconds, the screams stopped and the flames disappeared.

Erza's body came falling down. Gray rushed to catch her, but she was to far away. If she survived the burns, that she wouldn't survive the fall...

"No.." Gray whispered.

Then, a gust of wind slowed down Erza's fall, and catched her. It putted her down gently on the ground.

Wendy and Gajeel arrived. Wendy rushed at Erza, shocked at her burn wounds. She was completely covered burn wounds and blood. Wendy did her best to heal the wounds.

After she helped Erza, she looked at Lucy's wound. Her wound was a deep cut, but, strangely, her eye wasn't permanently demanded. Her eye was temporary blind.

Natsu smiled at Gray. "She won't die, yet. Just like Lucy. She won't be blind. I went easy in you. But next time... I won't. I got to go. I can't stand the stench of disgusting fake dragons who can't even save themselves. See ya later."

Natsu flew away, whispering a soft word that Gray didn't hear. But Happy did.

"I'll see you again, Happy."

 ** _AN: AANDDD it's short. But I'm tired, and I wanted to post this. I didn't prepare for this chapter, or checked it on mistakes, so fucking deal with my lazy ass, okay?_**

 ** _Anyway: don't forget to suggest a gay couple for my gay pride one shot. Doesn't have to be Fairy Tail, can be any anime. Doesn't have to be boyxboy, can be girlxgirl as well. I support both of them_**

 ** _What did you think? Is it shitty? Yes, it is. Don't forget to review, and read the A/N's. I love the A/Ns more then the story, sometimes. (I mean, if it's a fun weird ass AN then I'm down for it!)_**

 ** _'K bye!_**

 _*The "You're" and "You" are referring to the entire human race, not Gray or anyone as an individual._


	5. Burn your comrades

Ch. 5

 **Warning:** **If you plan to read this story, please remember that there will be offensive content. There will also be gore, violence, abuse, murder, detailed description, mentions of suggestive content, cursing and offensive humor. If you can't handle this, but choose to read it anyway, you have been warned. Rated T for a reason. Putted in the 'Horror' section for a reason.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or it's characters in any way. The only thing I own is the plot.**

 ** _A/N: prepare for a boring chapter. It's mostly talk and introducing new characters... Like... ZEREF! Natsu's older brother will be introduced in this chapter. And there may or may not be some very weird shit in this... But you guys know me, and my fucked up-ness. Soo..._**

 ** _Enjoy my fucked up story xD_**

 ** _And this is the last time I'll ask: No more requests for the same sex one shot? Cause, if no more suggestions, it'll be Gray and Natsu from fairy tail, since it's the most requested one._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _|Burn your comrades|_

After the group retreated and returned to Fairy tail,(together with Juvia and Mira, who they met at the train station), they made sure Lucy and Erza got some rest. The master called them inside his office. He was honestly surprised that they would actually retreat. Especially with three S-class wizards accompanying them.

"Well, brats, what happened?" Makarov asked his children. Juvia and Mira stayed still, looking at the group with the same curious eyes. They didn't tell the two females as well.

The group was silent for a few moments. And, surprisingly, It was Wendy who spoke.

"I don't know exactly what happened. But I do know that this enemy is a danger to everyone." Normally, her voice would be timid and filled with hints of fear or anxiousness. But now, her voice was rough, and sounded like a high pitched dragons growl.

Gray knew he needed to explain the situation. But... He didn't want to. It was so gruesome and horrible to think that their former comrade did this.

"The enemy..." Gray started, facing the floor, "... Is Natsu."

Makarov sighed. "I expected something like this would happen. I didn't thought it would happen so soon. My poor, lost child..."

"You knew this would happen?!" Gray yelped in surprise. Makarov nodded. "I can't tell you children the details, I promised him. But, I want you brats to rest, heal, and then... We will kill Natsu Dragneel."

~X~

Natsu followed the scent of death and lavender. He smiled, knowing this scent belonged to his brother. "Where is he?" He asked out loud, thinking of his older brother.

When Natsu muttered this sentence, he noticed the dead part of the forest. The scent was strong, and he spotted the black haired mage.

"Yo, Bro!" Natsu called out to him, flying to him at an incredibly high speed.

Zeref noticed his brother. It wasn't hard to notice him. He was loud, and looked like a demonic dragon hybrid. That's not hard to see.

"Natsu." Zeref said. "Do you have them?"

Natsu nodded. "Yeah. I have collected all the heads of the villagers. Just like you asked. Aren't these enough to make you human again?"

Zeref smiled, and shook his head. "No, it isn't enough. We still need the heads of mages. But you did a good job!" Zeref patted the said person. Natsu enjoyed the praise.

"Did you have fun, Natsu?" Zeref asked

Natsu nodded. "I met my old comrades today. I can't wait to sever their heads as well." Natsu smiled an innocent smile.

~X~

It has been three days since the group was reunited with their old comrade. It's been also three days since Erza and Lucy's injuries.

Lucy went mute. She couldn't see for two days, and when her vision returned, she was embarrassed and thought of herself as weak.

Gray was worried. He felt stupid and guilty.

Gajeel and Wendy decided to seek out other dragon slayers. Even the artificial ones.

Gajeel and Wendy first went to Laxus. When they asked what 'The dragons have failed me.' means, Laxus simply said he didn't knew and ignored the following questions.

The Fairy Tail dragon slayers then went to Sabertooth. Sabertooth was lively as always. When they walked inside, the guild fell silent.

"Fairies? What are they doing here?"

Whispering people looked at the two dragon slayers. Gajeel rolled his eyes. "I want to speak to the Saber Dragon slayers!"

The guild wanted to protest, but the guild master allowed it.

"Why do you want to speak me and Rogue?" The guild master asked.

"It has something to do with Natsu, Sting." Wendy said.

Sting nodded. "Let's go somewhere private."

~X~

"So, what's the matter with Salamander?" Rogue asked.

"You know that he left the guild 4 years ago, on July 7th, huh?"

Both males nodded.

"And you have heard about the criminal who severs people's head?"

They both nodded again.

"That criminal is Natsu."

Both males were shocked.

"Anyway." Wendy continued, "We want to ask you if you know what 'The dragons have failed me' means."

Sting eyed Rogue. Rogue nodded and Sting sighed. "That's an ancient sentence dragons use. It means that when a dragon trust a comrade with their lives, but they're betrayed or they fail to save them."

Gajeel and Wendy had a thoughtful look on their faces. "Is it our fault?" Gajeel softly mumbled.

Sting shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe he blames you? It's not like you can ask him..." Sting looked at Gajeel and Wendy and face palmed.

"You are going to ask it, am I wrong?"

The Fairy tail slayers both nodded.

Sting sighed. "I'm not letting you two do that. That's a death wish!"

Gajeel and Wendy ignored Sting, and walked away. Rogue looked at Sting. He sighed.

"We are going to help them, aren't we?"

Sting nodded.

 ** _A/N: The. Fucking. Struggle. Is. Real._**

 ** _Seriously, I didn't knew how to end it. So, I decided that Sting could end this one. He did alright._**

 ** _Alright: sorry for the late chapter. It's just that the site was being an asshole. And... That's it._**

 ** _I know, I'm boring today. But STFU (Stop Tickeling Fluffy Unicorns)_**

 ** _TEEHEE_**

 ** _(The Ryan Higa REFRENCE was real)_**

 ** _Don't forget to review and suggest. Last time I'll ask._**

 ** _Bye~~_**


End file.
